In a planting bed for flowers and/or vegetables, a ground cover material, including mulches and rock material, composted soil (garden soil or potting soil), and ground synthetic particles, is often spread on top of the soil among the flowering plants and/or the vegetables plants. The ground cover material offers several advantages. The ground cover can be selected to maintain soil moisture or to inhibit soil compaction. In the case of flower beds, the ground cover material can be selected to create a pleasing aesthetic appearance to show off the flowers.
In order to lower the maintenance required for planting beds, particularly to inhibit the growth of weeds in the planting beds, a separate weed suppression material is often laid on top of the soil and under the ground cover.